The Loud Switcheroo
by 65rogeryork
Summary: After the kids disobey their parents and accidentally break Vanzilla, they lash out at them complaining that it's hard being an adult who has to put up with their antics, while the kids argue that it's hard being a kid. So, to find out, they decide to do an experiment. The adults will pretend to be kids and Lori and Lincoln will volunteer to be adults. How will this turn out?


**Hey everyone! 65rogeryork here back with another story! This one is going to be a little different than my other ones because it's only going to be one chapter long! That's right! This fanfic is going to be written like it's an actual episode of the Loud House!**

 **The premise for this is the kids disobey their parents and accidentally wreck Vanzilla. After the parents scold them, they complain that it's difficult putting up with their children's antics. The kids, however, argue that it's just as difficult being a kid. So, to test this theory, they decide to do a little experiment. The adults will pretend to be kids, while Lincoln and Lori volunteer to be the adults.**

 **How's this going to turn out? Find out right now in _The Loud Switcheroo!_ Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Credit goes to Aartman7141999 for the request.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud Switcheroo_**

It was peaceful Saturday at the Loud House-

*loud crashes, thuds, and yells are heard*

Oops. Wrong opening.

It was a typical Saturday morning at the Loud House, and the Loud kids' antics were in full swing.

"*jamming out on her guitar* Woohoo! Stage dive!" yelled Luna, as she hopped off her bed and landed face first on the carpet below.

"Hahahaha! Gee Luna, your performance sure took a NOSE DIVE! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"*gets up and keeps jamming* Nothing can keep me down dude! Not even your jokes!" said Luna.

"Aww! That's a BUMMER! Well, you did get to the BOTTOM line! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan once more.

Luna ignored her and entered the upstairs hall, still wailing on her guitar.

"Woohoo! Guitar solo!" yelled Luna amped.

"LUNA! Can you literally turn that down?! I'm trying to get ready in here!" yelled Lori, from the bathroom.

"Don't be a killjoy dude!" said Luna.

"I'll kill that music if you don't quit it!" said Lori.

"Lori, what do you think of this outfit?" asked Leni, modeling in one of Lori's signature tank tops.

"Leni, that is literally my shirt! Take it off, and go find something else!" said Lori.

"*sighs* Alright..." said Leni sadly, as she went back into their room.

Lori then shut the bathroom door in anger.

Meanwhile, in Lynn and Lucy's room, Lynn was currently doing push-ups.

"1! 2! *claps* 1! 2! *claps*"

"Lynn, can't you do that outside?" asked Lucy, being distracted from her book.

"I could, but doing it in here helps me deal with distractions. Luna's music is actually motivating me! Come on Lynn! Let's go!" said Lynn, as she continued her push-ups.

Lucy just sighed as she tried to continue reading her book.

In Lola and Lana's room, Lola was also trying to get herself ready for the day, by applying make-up to her face. However, Lana was plotting to ruin that.

"Oh no! It's the horrible mud monster! RAAAA!" said Lana, as she surprised Lola, by smearing mud all over her face.

"LANA!" exclaimed Lola outraged.

"Hmm. That's a good look for you sis." said Lana.

"Come here!" exclaimed Lola, as she chased Lana out the room.

Just then, Lisa was blasted out of her room by an explosion.

"*opens his door with haste* Are you okay Lise?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm fine Lincoln. I guess rushing a 2 hour experiment was not the best idea this morning." said Lisa.

Just then, Lily crawled out of the room, with soot all over her.

"Oh Lily! Now I have to clean you up! Wait!" said Lisa, as she gave chase to Lily.

Lincoln just stood in his doorway, not really phased by anything in the hallway. It was just typical Loud House stuff. He closed his door and went back to reading his comics.

"*notices the audience* Oh. Hey there readers. Welcome to another day in the Loud House. We're all just doing our own thing really, but we're really waiting for our parents. Today, mom and dad are taking us to Dairy Land! It's going to be so awesome! I'm so ready to meet Tippy the cow!" said Lincoln, to the audience, breaking the fourth wall in his usual fashion.

Suddenly, Lynn Sr's voice was heard through the house.

"KIDS! We're going to be leaving in five minutes!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"You guys can go to the van and choose a seat, but no fighting!" said Rita.

A brief moment of silence followed her statement. Lincoln found that unsettling, and suddenly he was called to action. He hurriedly raced out his room, and found his sisters doing the same. They all had the same idea in mind.

 _Get to the van first._

Lincoln slid down the stair banister, and leaped to the front doorknob. However, Lynn tackled him out of nowhere.

"Not today Stinkin!" said Lynn.

"*grunts* Lynn! Get off me! They're getting outside!" said Lincoln.

At the front door, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan were all fighting each other to get through. Lana saw this was going nowhere and decided to sneak out the house using the kitchen door. However, Lola saw her and followed her outside.

"Not so fast Lana! You're not sticking me with the soggy seat again!" said Lola, right behind Lana.

"Well, I'm not getting stuck with the springy seat!" said Lana, as she started sprinting to the van.

Lola gave chase after her and the two of them met at the sliding door.

"Move!" yelled Lola.

"No, you move!" yelled Lana.

The twins fought each other for the handle, until both of them slid the door back to reveal Lucy sitting comfortably in the sweet spot.

"Hey guys." said Lucy casually, looking up from her book.

"When did you get here?" asked Lana.

"10 minutes ago. All the noise was distracting me." said Lucy.

Suddenly, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln joined them at the van.

"Alright guys. We're not fighting over this van like last time. We're all going to file in youngest to oldest." said Lori.

"No way dude! You just want to do it that way so that you'll land in the sweet spot!" said Luna.

"You're not that slick Lori!" said Lynn.

"I have an idea. Why don't we just play Rock, Paper, Scissors for the sweet spot?" suggested Lincoln.

"No way! We're not leaving the sweet spot up to chance! Here's my suggestion. IT'S MINE!" exclaimed Lola, as she dove into the van and started fighting Lucy for the spot.

"Lola! Stop! Mom and Dad said no fighting!" exclaimed Lori.

"Boy, those two sure are making a SCRAP in this hunk of METAL! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Her joke was ignored as everyone's attention was on the fight taking place. Lori realized she had better stop this before this got out of hand.

"Alright you two. Stop it!" said Lori, as she climbed in the van to try and separate the two, but somehow got pulled in instead. "Ahh! No! Guys, stop!" yelled Lori, as she struggled to break free of the scrap.

"I'll save you Lori!" exclaimed Leni, as she dove in to save Lori, but got pulled in as well.

"Well...that happened." said Lynn.

"Screw this. I'm jumping in dudes!" said Luna, as she jumped in the fight as well.

"Let's SCRAP the act! Hahahaha!" said Luan, as she jumped in after Luna.

"Lynn, let's think about this-"

Lynn ignored Lincoln's reasoning as she joined in the fight as well.

"Sorry bro." said Lana, jumping in too.

"*sighs* (to the audience) If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." said Lincoln, as he jumped in to try and stop his sisters' fighting.

The fight quickly got out of hand, as it always did, and it soon caught the attention of everyone on Franklin Avenue.

"KIDS! STOP!" yelled Rita.

As soon as she did, the kids ceased their fighting. They were all equally terrified, as they all realized the situation they were in.

"Alright, everyone out of the van!" yelled Lynn Sr.

The Loud kids obliged and quickly filed out of the van.

"Didn't I tell you kids not to fight? What happened?! Lori?" asked Rita, wanting an explanation.

"I told them not to fight, but Lola didn't listen to me and started fighting with Lucy. I tried to get her to stop, but I kind of got pulled in." said Lori.

"*sighs* Lori, you're the oldest. I expect you to be more responsible than this. (to Lynn Sr.) How does the van look honey?" said Rita.

"Aww, the gear shift's busted! One of the kids must've kicked it with their foot or something! We won't be able to back out now!" said Lynn Sr.

"Does this mean we can't go to Dairy Land?" asked Lynn.

"I'm afraid it does Lynn. It just goes to show you kids that there are consequences for your actions." said Rita.

"*sighs* Now I'm gonna have to call a mechanic..." said Lynn Sr.

"Let me see what I can do Dad." said Lana, approaching the van to grab the toolbox she kept under the seats.

Just then, Lisa rushed outside with Lily.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to clean Lily! Which was not an easy task mind you. *notices the forlorn expression on her siblings' faces* What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Lisa.

"We're not going to Dairy Land anymore. The van's broken." said Lincoln.

"*sighs* Great. I should've factored in the possibility that you all would feud over the seats again. Ah well, I'm going to return to my studies. Come along Lily." said Lisa, heading back inside the house.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Loud kids and their parents met in their living room to discuss what happened to the van.

"Kids, we need to talk about your behavior." said Rita.

"You guys are always getting into ding dang fights! And now, it's cost us the van! Again!" exclaimed Lynn Sr. "Lana, have you finished your estimate?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, it's looking like it's somewhere around $250 at most. But with some negotiation, we might be able to get it down to $200." said Lana.

"Agh! I won't have that money until the end of next week!" said Lynn Sr.

"Great. This means you and I are gonna have to take the bus to work this week, and you kids are gonna have to walk to school." said Rita.

The Loud kids started to complain but Rita silenced them.

"I don't want to hear it! You kids need to learn how to get along with each other! Honestly, you guys have no idea how much stress you put us through sometimes!" said Rita.

"It's ding dang hard being an adult who has to put up with your shenanigans constantly!" said Lynn Sr.

"Um, Mom? Dad? If I can say something, I think you guys are literally being too dramatic about this." said Lori.

"Yeah! We know we messed up, but it wasn't that bad! We only broke the gear shift!" said Lincoln.

"That's not the point kids. You guys have no idea how easy you have it! You cause trouble every day and then it's up to us to deal with the consequences!" said Rita.

"Oh come on moms. Sure, being an adult is tough and all, but being a kid isn't _Easy Street_ either." said Luna.

"I have to agree! Being a kid really doesn't PAY!...Because it really doesn't." said Luan.

"That was one of your weaker jokes. However, if I may interject, this argument sounds like a perfect opportunity to test a theory of mine. Mutual role reversal." said Lisa.

"What's that?" asked Lola.

"Mutual role reversal is when both parties in the argument agree to switch their roles for a day to see what the other side is like." said Lisa.

"So...basically you want us to switch roles with Mom and Dad?" asked Lincoln.

"Precisely. Although we'll need to pick candidates to represent us since we outnumber our parental units. Mother? Father? What do you say to this suggestion?" asked Lisa.

Lynn Sr. and Rita thought about it for a second and then made their decision.

"We'll do it!" said Lynn Sr.

"But on one condition. Whoever's playing us must be responsible at all times and must not bend the rules for anyone in the house. Got that?" said Rita.

All the Loud kids agreed.

"And as kids, you guys must also listen to the rules. Do we have a deal?" asked Lori.

"We have a deal." said Lynn Sr.

"Okay. First order of business. Who's going to be our mother and father?" asked Lisa.

"Well, obviously Lincoln'll have to be Dad. He's the only boy." said Lynn.

"I'll take the challenge!" said Lincoln.

"Okay. Anyone for the role of our mother?" asked Lisa.

The other Loud sisters went quiet, no one really speaking up.

"Alright, I'll do it." said Lori.

"Excellent. Lincoln and Lori, you will be our parental units and Mother and Father you will be taking their place. Now, if it at any time you wish to cease this experiment, simply utter the safe word: OPERA. However, both participants must say the word to officially eject from the experiment. Do we have an understanding?" said Lisa.

Lori, Lincoln, Lynn Sr., and Rita all agreed with the terms.

"Good. Then, let us begin." said Lisa.

* * *

It was now noon and Lisa's role reversal experiment had now begun. Both sides had to last until the end of the day in order to claim the win. To make the role reversal more authentic, the participants were required to swap clothes. However, this had its problems...

"Come on Lincoln! We have to see what everyone's doing!" said Lori.

"I can't go out yet Lori! Dad's pants won't stay on!" said Lincoln.

"*sighs* Lincoln, Mom's pants literally didn't even touch my waist. I'm just wearing my regular shorts. Now, put on Dad's sweater and let's go!" said Lori.

"*sighs* Alright." said Lincoln, as he came out his parents' closet wearing his dad's sweater and his jeans.

"See? You don't look so bad!" said Lori.

"Yeah, but this sweater's kind of baggy on me. Don't you feel weird?" asked Lincoln.

"I mean Mom's shirt doesn't fit me either but we literally can't worry about that right now. We have a challenge to win. You in?" said Lori.

"I'm in!" said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Lori then opened their parent's bedroom door, and weren't able to take more than a step before Lola and Lana zoomed by in their toy jeep.

"Hey! You guys aren't supposed to drive that in the living room!" said Lori.

"Oh really "Mommy"? I don't remember "you" saying we couldn't!" said Lola, testing Lori.

Lori was not about to put up with this.

"Alright. That's it!" said Lori, as she stopped the jeep with her foot which abruptly stopped the engine.

"Aww c'mon! You piece of junk!" said Lana, pushing the start button in frustration.

"Hey! Don't insult Miss Pinkington! She's delicate!" said Lola.

"Listen you two. I'm making the rules now. Got it? So, that means that I don't wanna see you two driving this jeep in the living room again." said Lori.

"Oh yeah? And what happens if we do?" asked Lola.

"You'll be grounded..."

"Pfft! Big whoop." said Lola, not phased.

"...on Lana's side of the room." said Lori.

Lola's face suddenly went pale, as the scene cut to Lana's side of the room, which was covered in mud, dirt, and pretty much everything that falls under the category of filth.

"O-Okay Lori. We'll, we'll do what you say! Right Lana?" said Lola.

"I'm still not scared." said Lana.

"Oh yeah? How would like to be grounded on Lola's side?" said Lincoln.

"*pictures it in her head* Still not that scary to be honest with you." said Lana.

"Look, just get this jeep out of here." said Lori.

"Fine. Come on Lolz." said Lana, as she and Lola pushed the jeep upstairs.

"...I'd say we did pretty good. What do you think?" asked Lincoln.

"I was great. You literally need some work." said Lori.

"What?!" exclaimed Lincoln surprised.

"Lincoln, you're too nice. Come on, let's check the kitchen." said Lori, heading to the kitchen.

"Hey! I can be mean!...I can't think of anything right now, but I will!" said Lincoln, as he followed Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lori and Leni's room, Leni was giving Rita the run-down on how Lori typically spent her day.

"...And she'd talk to Bobby for like 5 hours! Sometimes even more! They are totes couple goals." said Leni.

"Uh, I wouldn't have to talk to Bobby during this experiment right?" asked Rita.

"Only if he calls. By the way, here's Lori's phone." said Leni, handing Rita the phone.

Just then, she got a call from one of her friends.

"Ooh! I've gotta take this! Good luck Mom! Oh! I mean, "Lori"." said Leni, as she left the room.

Rita then took a seat on Lori's bed and looked around.

"I don't remember the last time I've actually been in here...I don't remember the last time I've actually had peace and quiet! *lays back on the bed* Maybe being Lori won't be so bad." said Rita.

As soon as she said this, Lynn burst into the room, being chased by Fangs, Lucy's bat.

"Ahh! Mom! Get this thing away from me!" exclaimed Lynn.

"I'm not Mom right now sweetie, I'm "Lori"." said Rita.

"Whatever! Get it away from me!" said Lynn.

Rita approached the two carefully, and tried to stop Fangs. When she did so however, Fangs suddenly bit her and drew some her blood.

"Oww!" exclaimed Rita.

Just then, Fangs stopped chasing Lynn and began to chase Rita.

"Huh? Oh no Fangs. Stay away now. Go back to Lucy! Lynn!" exclaimed Rita.

"Sorry, "Lori", you're on your own! Good luck with that though!" said Lynn, as she left the room.

"*growls* When this role reversal is over, she'll need all the luck she can get..." said Rita, under her breath.

"Fangs! There you are!" said Lucy, entering the room.

"Oh Lucy! Thank god you're here! Get this thing away from me!" said Rita.

"Easy "Lori", just stay calm." said Lucy, as she cautiously approached the two.

Rita held her breath, as Lucy tried to retrieve Fangs. However, Fangs flew out of her reach at the last second and out the door.

"Ugh! Fangs! No!" said Lucy, as she ran after him.

"Phew!" said Rita, as she flopped back on Lori's bed, exhausted from that charade. "Okay Rita, calm down. It wasn't that bad. Everything should be fine from here." said Rita.

Suddenly, Lola barged into the room, with curling irons, combs, and hair care products.

"Oh "Lori", it's time for you to style my hair!" said Lola, in a sing-song voice.

Rita just groaned as she realized this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. was enjoying being lax reading a comic book in typical Lincoln fashion. Except for the "only wear undies" part. Everyone agreed to leave that out for good reason. As he read the comics, Lynn Sr. realized why his son was so obsessed with them. There was some real action going on in these books.

"Come on Ace! You gotta _deal out some justice!_ Haha! Maybe I should let Leni make me a costume for Lincoln's comic book conventions." said Lynn Sr., already brainstorming ideas.

Just as he said this, Lily came crawling into the room with one of her baby books.

"Goo goo." said Lily.

"Oh hey there Lily! What have you got there?" said Lynn Sr.

Lily sat up and pointed to her book, conveying that she wanted Lynn Sr. to read it to her.

"Oh you want me to read you a story?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lily nodded her head yes.

"Alrighty then! Come on!" said Lynn Sr., as he put the comic book aside, and picked up Lily and her book. "Alright Lily, let's see what we have here. Oh! _ABC You and Me!_ Sounds fun! Let's start!...A is for apple, B is ball, C is for-"

"Nuh-uh!" said Lily, not pleased.

"What? Did I do something wrong sweetheart?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lily pointed to the apple on the 'A' page and then pointed to herself.

"Oh, you wanna say apple?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lily nodded her head yes.

"Okay honey. Let's start again!...A is for..."

"Apple!" said Lily.

"Good good! B is for ball...C is for..."

"Nuh-uh! Nuh-uh!"

"Oh. I wasn't supposed to read those huh?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lily shook her head no with her arms crossed.

"Alright, let's start again..." said Lynn Sr., realizing that he was going to be here awhile.

* * *

Two hours had now passed, and there were five more hours left in this experiment. Lynn Sr. would usually start making dinner around 3:00 on Saturdays. Seeing as how Lincoln was "Lynn Sr.", the task of making dinner fell on him today. It wasn't really going well...

"Heya "Dad". WHAT'S COOKIN'? Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan, as she entered the kitchen.

"Not now Luan, I'm trying to read these directions." said Lincoln, trying to figure out how to make stuffing.

"Hmm. You know "Dad", I'm not sure you've got the right STUFF! Hahahaha! No, but seriously, I'm pretty sure you don't put rice in stuffing." said Luan.

"Well, we're out of bread, so I figured rice would be the next best thing." said Lincoln.

"How'd you figure that out?" asked Luan.

"I don't know. I'm just winging it here." said Lincoln.

"Well, I think you've got the wrong BIRD. This one smells FOWL! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan, once more.

"Luan, I really need to focus right now. Can you just leave?" asked Lincoln.

"Guess it's time for me to FLY THE COUP! Haha! Good luck "Dad"!" said Luan, as she left the kitchen.

As soon as she left, the oven made a beeping sound, signifying that it had reached the required heat.

"Well, time to see if this works." said Lincoln, as he put his "stuffing" in the oven.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Lori had actually caught a break. No one had bothered her in the last hour and so she was enjoying being lax, watching her favorite TV show.

"This is literally the easiest thing ever." said Lori, to herself.

"Hey Lori." said Lucy, popping up out of nowhere.

Lori jumped off the sofa in shock, and immediately shot back with anger towards Lucy.

"Lucy! Literally what the heck!" exclaimed Lori.

"Sorry, "Mom", but I was just wondering if you could listen to my poem." said Lucy.

"*sighs* Lucy, I'd love to, but I literally don't want to right now." said Lori.

"Why? Are you busy?" asked Lucy.

"Well, no...but-"

"Then why can't you listen to my poem, "Mom"?" asked Lucy, placing emphasis on that last word.

"Alright. Read the stupid poem." said Lori, through gritted teeth.

"*clears throat* I call this one _The Night._ " said Lucy.

 _The darkness of night, give others a fright_

 _But for me, it's what I call home_

 _For when others run and hide, and try to find light_

 _When night comes, I'm always compelled to roam_

 _Who knows how this mysterious time came about_

 _Where everything around you turns dark_

 _All I know is, I could never live without the night_

 _The pain too much to bear if we were apart_

"What do you think?" asked Lucy.

"I mean its-"

"BOOORING! Haha! What a snooze fest!" said Lynn, coming downstairs.

"No one asked you Lynn." said Lucy.

"Oh who cares?" said Lynn, as she grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey! I was literally watching that!" said Lori.

"Oh really? I'm sorry "Mom". I didn't know you were into trashy romance dramas. You should try watching sports. It's much more entertaining." said Lynn.

"Lynn, give me back that remote!" said Lori.

"Mmm. No." said Lynn.

"What?! I'm your "mother!" You literally have to listen to me!" exclaimed Lori.

"That may be true, but Lynn Loud doesn't take orders lying down! Besides, you weren't even nice about it! I don't remember you saying please!" said Lynn.

At this point, Lori had had enough and suddenly pounced on Lynn to give up the remote.

"Ahh! This isn't very motherly!" shouted Lynn.

"Shut up! Give me the remote!" exclaimed Lori, still fighting with Lynn.

Amidst their struggle, the remote managed to slip from their grasp and landed just a few feet away from their fight cloud.

"*picks up remote and changes channel* Great. Now I can watch Vampires of Melancholia." said Lucy.

"LET GO OF THAT REMOTE!" exclaimed Lynn and Lori in unison, as they suddenly pounced on Lucy and brought her into the fight as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in Lori and Leni's room, Rita was busy styling Lola's hair. However, this wasn't the easiest task. Mainly because of Lola.

"Hmm...Actually, I think I want to get braids. Those seem to be in this time of year." said Lola.

"Ugh!" said Rita, letting out a shout of frustration.

"Is everything okay "Lori"?" asked Lola.

"Lola. Honey, we've changed your hairstyle 4 times already. I can't keep starting over like this." said Rita.

"Why? Did you have something else to do today?" asked Lola.

"*sighs* No, but-"

"Okay! Well, I don't see any reason why you can't sacrifice some of your time to help your little sister. You wouldn't want me to go to school with loose ends would you?" asked Lola, pulling out her baby-doll eyes.

"No Lola. We can do braids..." said Rita reluctantly.

"Yes! I'll be right back! I need to grab my extensions!" said Lola.

However, before she was able to leave the room, Lana suddenly barged in sporting a golden mustache of sorts.

"Howdy partner!" said Lana, tipping her cap to Lola. "Lori! I was wondering if you'd like to play cowgirl with me?" asked Lana.

"I'd love to Lana, but I'm busy styling Lola's hair right now." said Rita.

"Yeah...and wait a minute! Is that one of my extensions?!" asked Lola, pointing to Lana's fake mustache.

"Oh, is that what this is? Thought it was loose thread. I used the rest of 'em for this rope right here!" said Lana, pulling a rope made with Lola's extensions, out of one of her overall pockets.

"Urgh! LANA!" exclaimed Lola, as she pounced on her twin and the two started fighting.

"Hey! Hey! Girls! Stop fighting!...Girls! Do you hear me? Stop!" exclaimed Rita, to no avail.

She was about to intervene when Lori's phone suddenly started ringing. She looked on the caller ID and saw that it was Bobby calling.

 _"Oh no...Bobby?!"_ thought Rita.

She thought back to what Leni had said to her earlier.

 _"...And she would talk to Bobby for like 5 hours! Sometimes even more!..."_

Rita looked back at the twins still scrapping, and then turned back to the phone. It was a difficult choice, but she ultimately chose the phone.

"Hey Bobby. Uh..how are you?" said Rita, trying to pull off a Lori voice.

"Uh, Mrs. Loud? Is that you?" said Bobby confused.

"*sighs* Yes. It's me Bobby. Listen, uh, today's not a good day to call Lori. Uh, why don't you call her-"

*loud guitar playing*

"Huh? What did you say Mrs. Loud?"

"I said, why don't you-"

*loud guitar riff*

"What?!"

"Call her back-"

*even louder guitar riff*

"*growls* Bobby, I've gotta go." said Rita.

"Wait. Mrs. Loud-"

Bobby was cut off as Rita hung up. She walked past the twins, still going at it, and into Luna and Luan's room.

"LUNA! Turn this music off now!" exclaimed Rita.

"What?! I can't hear you dude!" said Luna, addressing Rita as how she would address any of her siblings.

"LUNA! Your music is too loud! Turn it-"

"WHAT?!"

"TURN IT-"

"HUH?! What was that dude?!" asked Luna, being obnoxious at this point.

Rita had reached her breaking point and unplugged Luna's amplifiers.

"Hey! What gives?!" asked Luna.

"Luna, you're grounded." said Rita agitated.

"*smirks* You can't ground me! You're not Mom!" said Luna.

"Young lady, I'll- *screams in frustration*"

"What's the matter "Lori"? Blow a fuse?" asked Luna.

"That's it! That's it, I can't do it any more! Where's Lynn?!" said Rita, as she stormed out the room.

"Hey "Lori"! How's it going?" asked Leni.

"Not now Leni!" said Rita, moving past her.

"Wow! She's really got Lori down!" said Leni.

Before Rita could open Lincoln's room door, Lynn Sr. came out with a crying Lily.

"Shh! Shh! Please go back to sleep!" said Lynn Sr. desperately.

"What happened?" asked Rita.

"Luna's ding dang music woke Lily up! I had just gotten her to take a nap after going through 17 of her nursery books! Now, I've got to get her to calm down." said Lynn Sr.

"Lynn, give me the baby." said Rita, as Lynn Sr. gave her Lily. "We need to quit this challenge. I can't take this anymore!" said Rita.

"Honey, what are you saying?! We can't give up now! If we do that, the kids will never let us live it down." said Lynn Sr.

"I don't care anymore honey. I'm done being a kid. It really is just as stressful as being an adult. I'm saying the safe word." said Rita.

"No Rita! NO!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"OPERA!" exclaimed Rita.

"*opens door* Did I hear the safe word?" asked Lisa.

"No! No you didn't!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Yes! Yes you did! Opera! Opera! O-PE-RA!" said Rita desperate.

"I'm sorry mother, but unfortunately both participants have to say the word in order for me to officially eject from the experiment." said Lisa.

"Come on Lynn! Say the word!" exclaimed Rita.

"NO!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"SAY IT!" exclaimed Rita.

Suddenly, the smoke alarm went off in the house, catching the attention of everyone.

"*sniffs the air* Yo, what's burning?" asked Luna.

"I don't know. I'm not in the kitchen!...*gasps* Lincoln! No!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he suddenly rushed down stairs.

In the kitchen, Lincoln was trying to fan the smoke from his burnt stuffing out the window.

"Lincoln! What are you doing son?!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"I'm sorry Dad! I tried!" said Lincoln.

"*breathing heavily* My, my baking pan! My precious baking pan! Oh Mary Sue! Why?!" cried out Lynn Sr.

"Really Mary Sue?" asked Rita.

"That's it. I'm out!" said Lynn Sr.

"I'll forfeit too. This is the last time I'll ever cook." said Lincoln.

"I had a feeling you'd end up on the CHOPPING block! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

All the Louds present groaned.

"Alright, so I'm hearing you three want to quit, however there's still one more person in this experiment." said Lisa.

"Where's Lori?" asked Lincoln.

Suddenly, the attention was shifted to the fight cloud in the living room that was still raging. Lynn Sr. and Rita reached in and pulled Lori, Lynn, and Lucy apart from each other.

"What the heck is going on?!" asked Lynn Sr.

"What does it matter to you Stinkin?" said Lynn.

"Lynn, we're done with this game. Lori, can we please call a truce?" asked Rita.

"Yeah, we're sorry honey. To all of you really. We didn't know how difficult it was to be a kid in this house." said Lynn Sr.

"Well, trust me Dad, we know how difficult it is to be an adult in this house." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, I'm literally gonna enjoy the rest of my teen years." said Lori.

"And you should honey. Don't rush to grow up. Any of you." said Rita.

"Um, Mom? I'm sorry about the whole music thing. I went way too far." said Luna.

"I'm sorry too Mom. I kinda made your job a lot harder when me and Lola got into it." said Lana.

"Hmph. We wouldn't have had to fight if you hadn't destroyed my extensions!" exclaimed Lola.

"It's just hair! You can just grow it back!" exclaimed Lana.

"That's not how it works!" said Lola, about to fight Lana again, but was stopped by Rita.

"Lola! Lana! Enough! Apologize!" ordered Rita.

"But-"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"*sighs* I'm sorry for cutting your hair Lola." said Lana.

"I don't know what I have to be sorry for." said Lola, crossing her arms.

"How about the stress you put me through today huh?" said Rita.

"Oh yeah. *nervous laugh* Sorry Mommy." said Lola.

"Any more apologies?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I'd like to apologize to Lori for my behavior." said Lucy.

"Thank you Lucy." said Lori.

"*gets elbowed by Lucy* Hey! What gives?" said Lynn angrily.

It took her a second to get the hint.

"*sighs* Alright. I'm sorry Lori." said Lynn.

"For?" asked Lori.

"For fighting over the remote." said Lynn, through gritted teeth.

"Thank you. I accept your apology." said Lori.

"Alright Louds. What do you say? Group hug?" asked Lynn Sr.

The Louds all agreed as they all shared a group hug.

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way, are you all ready to proceed?" asked Lisa.

Lynn Sr., Lincoln, Lori, and Rita all responded with yes.

"Alright then. Let's hear it!" said Lisa.

"OPERA!" exclaimed Lori, Lincoln, Lynn Sr., and Rita in unison.

"Well, I hereby end this mutual role reversal. Both parties have concluded that each side has just as much difficulty as the other." said Lisa.

"Speaking of difficulty, I've got one hour til dinnertime! Excuse me Louds! I've got to make a miracle happen!" said Lynn Sr., as he bolted into the kitchen.

The Loud kids were about to disperse when Rita stopped them.

"Hold on kids. Not so fast. Now that things are back to normal, it's time for you all to clean up this house." said Rita.

The Loud kids started complaining, but Rita silenced them.

"Unless you all wanna be grounded for two weeks, start cleaning." said Rita.

The Loud kids got to work cleaning the house, but Rita pulled Lincoln and Lori aside.

"Not you two. I think you've been punished enough. Come on, let's help your father make dinner." said Rita.

"I'll just watch if that's okay." said Lincoln.

"I think that's literally for the best." said Lori.

Lori, Lincoln, and Rita then left the living room and headed into the kitchen, while the other Loud kids continued cleaning.

I guess when it comes to the Loud House, it's best if everyone keeps their role.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at writing an all-in-one story! Let me know what you thought of it in a review and until next time, this has been 65rogeryork! Have a good one guys.**


End file.
